The invention relates generally to tools for inserting and removing fasteners, and more particularly to a tool for holding, inserting and removing a thumbtack from a surface.
In the use of thumbtacks there is a need for a tool through which force can be applied to the thumbtack for the insertion and removal of the thumbtack. The invention provides a tool with a grip which facilitates the application of force to the thumbtack. The invention also provides a tool with a grip which includes means for storage of a supply of thumbtacks.
Examples of prior art tools for inserting and removing fasteners such as thumbtacks are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Lipson Pat. No. 2,094,459 issued Sep. 28, 1937, Hayden U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,112 issued Dec. 5, 1950, Rodin U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,811 issued Feb. 12, 1957, Tupta U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,067 issued Mar. 22, 1960, Leniz U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,155 issued Nov. 21, 1961, and Baro U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,030 issued Nov. 16, 1965.